Kiss the Girl
by Sora-M-Jigen
Summary: One shot. LxF SxJ. Full summary inside. Lupin looks back at the past with Sora's old photo album and remembers when he helped Jigen even though he didn't want to...Plz R


Oneshot.  
LxF  
SxJ

This occurs after the death of Sora and Jigen. Lupin finds Sora's old photo album and remembers when he helped Jigen with Sora on their first date. Jigen's unsure about his first kiss with Sora and Lupin's unsure about helping him. Why? Well you'd be unsure about helping the guy you love when he doesn't love you...right? Please Read and Review.

But most importantly, enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------

It was a few weeks after the demise of Sora and Jigen.  
Lupin was trying to get over the fact that his two best thieves and friends in the gang were gone and now all he had were Goemon and Fujiko. Sure they were good, but they didn't have the gun skills like Jigen or the temerity of Sora. The Master Thief now walked up the stairs quietly as he began to muse himself with memories of when the couple was alive. He remembered their first heist together, it was grand. He remembered their first night they spent together, he imagined it went well. He remembered seeing her smile and hearing his laugh whenever they made sarcastic remarks about Fujiko.

He sighed, he wished they were back.

Lupin now walked up into Sora's room. As he opened the door to it, the scent of Charlie White surrounded him as he took it in. He had been in her bedroom a few times but now he actually saw it all. The soft sunlight covered the periwinkle comforter and azure blanket as the pumpkin throw pillow remained in the middle of the two blue shade matching pillows. The walls were a light blue with white stripes coming down them like a small, cascading waterfall. The window was opened a bit as the petite snow white curtains now flowed in the gentle breezes. Her bureau was as neat as a pin with his the same. Both were white to match everything as Lupin noticed something protruding out from underneath the bed. He eyed it with curiosity as he pulled it out. It was an old photo album that was probably filled to the brim with memories both sweet and sour.

He now sat on a navy blue armchair by the window as he opened the book. The pictures were in random order as the first one was their first group picture at Hawaii. It was their welcoming gift to Sora as he was shown in Jigen's arms with Goemon, Fujiko, and Lupin himself beside them. He smiled in a coy manner as he remembered that day and what he received that night from his lady. He turned the page to see a picture that Jigen took. It was of him and Sora at Washington watching some movie. She was in his arms as he held the camera up as her smile glittered with the fireworks behind them. He enjoyed this picture considering you actually saw Jigen brimming at the camera. He turned the page yet again to see Sora and Jigen about to go on their first date. It was his favorite memory considering it was the night that Jigen needed his help the most.

--------------------------------------------------------

Jigen now paced in the living room as he awaited his date. He was as nervous as nervous could get. He had never been on a date with a girl and knowing all of the girls in the world, they were all different, especially this one. She was rather unique for her ways and life. She was the one who would watch a sunset by the sea rather than french a celebrity. She was the one that if you looked into her eyes you lost not only your mind, but your soul as well. Possibly your heart. She was the one that if you pulled down a star from the heavens, she would give you the moon no matter what phase it would be in. Lupin was reclining in the armchair besides the blazing fireplace as he noticed his nervous friend.

"Hey man, don't be so nervous."

"That's friggin easy for you to say."

"Actually, it isn't. Now come on, I know you're gonna wanna kiss her tonight, right?"

Jigen fell silent. He knew he was right. He just never kissed a girl before and all girls had their different methods of kissing. Some would french, some would savor it, and some would just be wild and horny for her man.

"But how do you know what the hell to do when you kiss?"

"Just go with your heart. You'll see what I mean."

"Lupin, I don't know about this..."

"Trust me. I know a song that gets me by whenever I kiss any girl."

"Hm?"

"It goes like this," the Master Thief now threw his head back as he remembered his one true love, Fujiko. Her hourglass figure all over him as he grinned mischievously. His voice became smooth and soothing as he started the song.

-"Percussion  
Strings  
Winds  
Words-"-

He noticed a picture of Sora on the coffee table as he ran up to Jigen and threw his arm around him. "Now just imagine that picture as if that were actually Sora standing right here in front of you." He observed Jigen as he saw his friend's mind focus and his heart raced.

-"There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl"-

He felt Jigen trying to back away from it all as he pulled his friend closer and grinned. He wasn't allowing his partner in crime to get away from him. He knew his friend wanted to dazzle Sora in every way imaginable and possibly even marry her, but that was for the future to tell.

-"Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl

Sing with me now  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl"-

He saw Jigen go into a deep thought for a moment before slipping back into reality. He knew the gunman was thinking of her and so was Lupin. Sure, Lupin loved Sora like a little sister but he wanted Jigen to be his. A flare of jealousy went off in him but he knew that them getting together was the only way to see Jigen smile. That and his friend wasn't homosexual like he was. "Come on Jigen, think of her. Think of how she wants that kiss just as much as she wants you"  
His friend went into thought again as his boss resumed the song in an attempt to get through to his friend.

-"Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl"-

They both knew Sora was the silent type until things started to get heart racing and mind thrilling, like a heist. They knew she liked the fact of running from the law on her trail with her friends besides her. They knew her too well. Jigen smiled as he remembered their last heist down in Bora Bora. What a grand place to have a treasure and in the end call it your own. He still remembered the look on her face when she was almost caught by Zenigata and he came back. He remembered the fast move he pulled on Pops before taking her in his arms and running. She was thrilled or so he remembered.

-"Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl"-

At that moment Fujiko came into the room in a rather excited manner. She wore a sly grin across her face as she saw Lupin was glad to see her. "She's almost ready, Jigen. She's just doing her hair." They both saw Jigen get tense before giving a sigh of relief. He imagined her now, up in her room dolling herself up for him. He thought of how he would end the night with just a lone kiss. He was sure what to do now. He wanted to kiss her.

-"Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl"-

Sora now awaited at the top of the stairs as Jigen sensed her presence. He ran from his friend's arms as he heard Lupin wish him luck. He soon found himself at the bottom of the stairs awaiting her. She saw him and smiled lightly as she began to walk down the stairs. His heart stopped when he saw her elegant form. Her long, red succulent hair tied up in a Japanese bun with two diamond sticks coming out from them making an 'X.  
Her body covered in both Charlie White and a short dress of the sunset's shade to match her ocean eyes. She was worth gold to him as she glittered in the light like a ruby made from the Earth's core. Lupin now stood against the wall as he saw her. He wanted Jigen to turn and see him in the shadows. He wanted him to see how he felt for him and not how Sora felt for Jigen.

He got the two together for the photo opportunity even though Jigen didn't beam at the camera. Sora, however did although her date didn't. She thought he looked cute when he didn't smile. Then again, she always thought of him as a rather handsome man of youth. And he in return, always thought of her as his sister to love and protect until death tore them apart.

--------------------------------------------------

Lupin now closed the book as he saw Fujiko pass by in the hallway. She still had her beauty just as Sora's room still had memories. He smiled at her before sliding the book underneath his deceased friend's bed. He whispered her name as in the halls, she stopped. She felt as if someone was holding her back. She looked over her shoulders to see Lupin embracing her as he buried his head into her hair. She spoke nothing but understood everything. Now he was shy like Jigen that very night to kiss the girl. His mind searched with words to say to her but somewhere in the back of his mind he heard his long gone partner in crime.

-"You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl"-

He smiled. And like he told Jigen to kiss Sora, he did the same with Fujiko.


End file.
